Live
by Patukum-chan
Summary: Being someone with nothing to live for, Sango was ready to leave, leave the world from a two thousand foot building. Not knowing that a certain someone would bring her back to life. One shot.


Yet another song fic! This one is Sango/Miroku! I love them. Remember how Sango was about to kill Kohaku and then herself because of it? Yeah, I call that desperate measures. Now, imagine Sango in the year 2005 with a job in a building two thousand feet high. And her parents and brother have died. …Sad, yes.

Warnings: Near death, conversations about suicide, sadness, and fluff. You've been warned. Review afterwards dammit.

Live

A woman with long sleek black hair sighed against ugly gray walls, sighed against them and as her chest went up and down quickly. On the fear of hyperventilating, she tried to calm her racing heart. Leaning out of the window earlier, she'd stepped out to the ten-inch slab below her feet, and sidestepped a good four feet so no near her could stop her.

"C'mon, Sango," she breathed, "You can do this… you can do this,"

How can you see into my eyes,  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb…

She opened her maroon eyes and felt the winds pick up speed and fling her hair more violently around her. Now they were slapping against her pale skin, and sticking to her clothes with the moisture in the air, for the clouds hovering above the city were heavy and dark gray with rain.

Good… the rain will wash away my blood on the cement…

Taijiya Sango closed her eyes again, trying to vision something peaceful, to make her forget what she doing. Of course, the winds flapping her thick hair against her, the few random raindrops pricking at her skin and the tears pricking at her pink eyes weren't helping.

Without a soul my spirit  
Sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home…

_Kohaku will be there for me. And mother and father_.

_Kohaku…_

This Kohaku person wasn't here. He was buried in the cemetery outside town. As well as his parents, who were her's too. Her little brother was in an accident, and passed away about a year and half ago. She thought she could handle it… she really did…

_And here I stand… standing on a ledge a thousand feet up… no, two thousand feet up._

She sighed again, leaning over a bit to see the ground. Now the dots were more pronounced though the rain was coming on the ground. In fact, they were packed on the corners, waiting for taxis or buses. No one had noticed her yet… but they would.

_I wonder if they'll be able to identify me, will I be too bloody?_

Sango raised her arms, leaning over a bit, her toes bending over the small ledge. _Here I go… _

Kohaku… meet me there…

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark

Tears were building under eyes more pronounced, and she opened them to gasp and feverishly back up against the cold wall. Her body was numb now; the winds were getting colder at every passing second. Her hands went to her face, finger lightly touching the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with me!" she whispered violently, tears falling freely over her cheeks. "Why can't I! Other people have done this…" she thought of an old friend she knew, her name was Kagura. Kagura had been in the position before, her family died, and she cut her wrists. But she was saved by someone she'd known for years; Kouga. They moved away to America. They had kids…

Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

"And what do I have?" she asked herself, "Painful memories… no job now… no money… nothing I need to live for…"

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life…

She once raised her arms, closing her eyes taking a deep breath and letting her feet half dangle from the ledge. _God… if there is a God…_

_Here I come…_

"Hey!"

Sango opened her eyes, "God?" she asked the gray skies. That voice was a sort of rasp to it, like the winds were making it harder to hear.

"No, what are you doing?"

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark

She turned her head to see a man leaning out the window to her left. He was holding onto the windowpane and his dark hair was pulled back in a dragon tail that was whipping against his neck. His purple eyes were big as if very surprised at Sango's situation.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Can't you see?" she asked, side stepping to the side so he couldn't get to her. "I'm busy!"

"Wait… Sango? Taijiya Sango? Isn't that your name?" he asked, sitting on the pane now. His bangs were flying now, Sango's own dark hair was being pushed to once side as the winds picked up for a moment.

Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked bitterly.

"I heard of you… The guys around break talk about you." he said, smiling, then he frowned when he looked over the side. "Why are you up here?"

"The men talk about me?" she asked, looking at the other building strait ahead about a hundred fifty feet or so, "Of course… they make fun of me." _Another reason to jump_…

"What are talking about? Talking that way about you is the least they do… now again, why are you up here Sango?"

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside…  
Bring me to life…

Sango looked at the gray skies, brows digging at her skin in annoyance and her hands tightening into fists. "What's it to you? I've never seen you before! I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Houshi! Houshi Miroku! Now, what are you doing up here?" he said, leaning up a bit.

"Isn't it obvious!" she wanted to shout at this man named Miroku. "I'm gonna end my miserable life and jump! God, I never thought I'd come to this…" she looked at her feet. "…Desperate times, desperate measures, I guess…"

"Wait!"

She looked to Miroku trying to get out the window towards her. He picked himself up and started to sidestep to her, but only a few steps, he was scared too. She stepped away,

"What are you doing!"

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

"Trying to save you," Miroku said, reaching his hand out. "Take my hand Sango."

"No!" Sango said to the man with dark hair. "I don't want to! I want to leave this terrible place! This is my escape!"

"You're running from life!" he called, not moving from his place but keeping his hand out and trying to reach her, "You can't run. Dying isn't worth it."

"I can try!" Sango said, her maroon eyes blurry and squinted. "You don't know what its like! To lose your parents and brother in one accident!" she cried out, falling against the wall. "The lose your job, your money…" her eyes squinted closed in anguish, "You don't know… you don't know…"

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Miroku was silent for a while. The rain started to fall down, making Sango's face wetter than before. She looked up after a few moments of silence between them, the only noise was the rain, the thunder and commotion below on the ground. His head was down and his bangs hid his dark eyes,

"I know what it's like… to lose my parents," he said quietly, Sango had to strain to hear as a thunder rolled by her ears, "It isn't worth it to kill yourself…"

"You say that like you know what it's like to do this…" Sango said, digging her nails in the gray wall.

"I never thought I had to kill myself, just to get over their deaths," Miroku looked up at her with a determined look, and Sango gasped at the shines in his eyes, "But killing yourself won't help!"

Sango's heart flipped at intense. Her maroon eyes were shedding crystal tears again, but it wasn't of fear.

"Your parents would want you to live Sango! You can't waste another life just because you feel bad!" Miroku said, reaching out and seeing how Sango didn't move.

Without a thought, without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Sango hiccuped her tears. What Miroku was saying… he said her parents would want her to live, not die. But… but…

Miroku looked at the girl in front of him, was the death of parents and brother enough to make her think she needed to kill herself? She closed her eyes, leaning against the wall, and brought a hand to her eyes to wipe the tears away. Miroku took this chance to side step again on the small ledge and grasp the hand Sango left unattended. She looked up at him with glossy eyes,

"Please live Sango," Miroku said, his eyes hopeful and wide, "Live for your family…"

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark

Sango's small hand took Miroku's larger one, and he led her into the building again… soaking wet and their clothes clinging to them. As soon as they were inside, Miroku pulled Sango to his cold body.

Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

"Sango…" he whispered, "Don't do that… ever again," he whispered.

Sango turned a cherry red, her nose already pink from crying in the rain. "W-what… a-are you doing now?" she stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious?" he whispered, pulling back to look at her dark pink eyes, "I'm keeping you from going back out that window, Sango…"

Sango turned redder and pushed on his shoulder blades, "M-Miroku," she said, "I-I don't think… think I'm gonna g-go out there."

Miroku rose a dark brow, smiling through his soaked bangs, "Just making sure, Sango."

.:end:.  
Woo! Think I'm gonna make a fanart 'cause of this. Yes, I need counseling…


End file.
